in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Candace Flynn
Fireside Girls Troop 46231 Mr. Slushy Franchise Lake Nose lifeguard |signature= |parents= Unnamed father Linda Flynn-Fletcher (mother) |stepparents= Lawrence Fletcher (step-father) |creator= |siblings= Phineas Flynn (brother) |stepsiblings= Ferb Fletcher (step-brother) |grandparents= Clyde Flynn (grandfather) Betty Jo Flynn (grandmother) Reginald Fletcher (step-grandfather) Winifred Fletcher (step-grandmother) |children= Amanda (future daughter) Xavier (future son) Fred (future son) |friends= Stacy Hirano Jenny Brown Vanessa Doofenshmirtz |spouses= |loveinterests= Jeremy Johnson (boyfriend; future husband) Billy Clarke |pets= Perry the Platypus Bucky (Deceased) Goldie (lives in the ocean) Dennis the Rabbit/Mr. Cutey Patootie (Arrested) |relatives= Lorraine (great-aunt) Ferb's Scottish cousin, Several Ferb's English cousins and Eliza Fletcher (cousins) Tiana Webber (aunt) Bob Webber (uncle) |title3= Troop Leader |row3= Isabella Garcia-Shapiro |first= The Room of Geometry Dash |voice= Ashley Tisdale Dan Povenmire (allergy-affected voice)|personality = Urgent, fierce, determined, aggressive, smart, selfish (sometimes), a control freak, frustrated, antagonistic (sometimes), annoyed, short-tempered, funny, crazy, bossy (when she is in busting mode) Good-hearted, sweet, kind, thoughtful, understanding, nervous, insecure, worrisome, neurotic, loving, protective, motherly, cheerful, excitable, bubbly, honest, brave, compassionate, sometimes jealous, stubborn, boastful, kind of cocky, grumpy (sometimes), serious, responsible.|species = Human|alignment = Good (actual) Good/Neutral (usually)|title = Candace Gertrude Flynn|imagewidth = 200px|universe = IaLR Universe|planet = Earth|birthdate = July 11th}}Candace Gertrude Flynn is the 15-year old sister of Phineas and the step-sister of Ferb, along with the eldest child of the Flynn-Fletcher household. She spends large portions of her time striving, but never succeeding to get her brothers in trouble for the things they do every day. While she isn't doing that, she would often be seen conversing on the phone, or hanging out with Stacy Hirano and less often Jenny Brown.http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Candace_Flynn She is roleplayed by . Personality Candace has the typical personality of a female teenager. She enjoys hanging out with her friends and fantasizing about boys, particularly Jeremy Johnson, whom she is currently dating. She also has a strong need for control and this causes repeated conflicts between her and her brothers. She always wants to be put in charge of when her parents are away, but rarely gets her wish. Her desire to bust her brothers stems from this need and because their projects always break the norm that she desires to live and maintain. It is very rare for her to be "seduced by the coolness" of their contraptions, and she often has to convince Stacy and her other friends that the boys need to be caught in order to be taught a lesson when in fact she just wants them to stop and be normal kids. However, she is less inclined to bust the boys if it benefits her. She has even sought out the boys' help for her own gain. Generally, Candace is prone to overreact to things, whether big or small. This is probably connected to her need to control things.http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Candace_Flynn#Personality Freak-outs Candace, as a teenager, is known to go crazy easily. In "Mom's Birthday", she states in her song, "I'm a little high strung, it's just because I'm young..." and in "Backyard Aquarium", Linda, Candace's mom, attends an author visitation for "high strung teens". When Candace freaks out, she usually calls her mother on her pink cell phone, and when Linda was finally up at the front table with the author, she receives a picture of Candace in the marine animal show. Candace looks like she is insane, and the author gives Linda the rest of the set of books free. Candace especially freaks out over Jeremy, trying to over-analyze every interaction they have. As she has strived for Jeremy's affection she would analyze his actions closely trying to piece together his attitude towards her. On several occasions, she would misinterpret his actions and come to abrupt conclusions. These occasions include when came to believe he was dumping her after he cancelled their date and when she was convinced that he never called her by any cute nickname because he didn't care about her. Either way, it has turned out that Candace has overreacted and Jeremy cares about her deeply.http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Candace_Flynn#Personality Sanity Due to her behavior, Candace's sanity has been questioned throughout the series. She believes that she would not be able to get away with doing the same kind of things her brothers do, and this has actually been proven once, which is why she wants to bust them. But with each failure, she is notably getting crazier. Her behavior becomes more frantic, she is prone to yell at her brothers more, and busting them becomes more of an obsession. It has even gotten to the point where she cannot even enjoy a relaxing day with her mother without wanting to bust Phineas and Ferb, even after promising to her that she would try. She has also done it for so much of the summer that she has incorporated it into her daily routine, and cannot enjoy a day without thinking about busting them.http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Candace_Flynn#Personality Frustration Her constant failures trying to expose her brothers' big ideas to Linda have eaten away at her composure over time and she has sunk down into a morally crippled state. As of now, she frequently displays an erratic behavior for which many people, including her mother, have come to view her as psychotic and questioned her sanity. Few understand that she is almost always right in her rants and fewer understand how frustrating her day-to-day routines are. http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Candace_Flynn#Personality Physical Appearance At her current age of fifteen, Candace stands at a height of five feet and eight inches. Her face is round by general appearance and her eyes possess a shade of blue similar to that of her brother's. Her hair is colored orange, unlike the red hair of others in the Flynn family and flows freely down to her shoulders. A notable physical trait of hers is her unusually long neck. Her apparel has varied as she aged. When she was a child, she wore a deep red shirt under a growing white overall skirt. As of now she wears a red tank top and a growing white skirt fastened to her waist by a red belt. With that would be a pair of short red socks underneath a pair of white Mary Jane shoes.http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Candace_Flynn Skills and Abilities Candace has shown a vast ability in singing and playing instruments. She can play the guitar and every musical instrument starting with the letter "B", including the banjo, the bass guitar, bagpipe, bassoon and balalaika . Along with that, she has a very good singing voice. She won an annual essay contest for the exclusive Mayor for a Day title. This may imply that she is a talented writer. Candace is very durable, having remained uninjured after suffering from perilous falls and even lightning strikes. Added with this is a remarkable athletic prowess that has yet to be paralleled by anyone else on the show. She can run at and maintain high speeds on foot as well as on a bicycle. Her cycling performance in particular is nearly inhuman. Candace has demonstrated remarkable strength on few occasions. Added to this, it was made known that she can potentially develop a degree of proficiency in martial arts as demonstrated by Candace-2. She seems to be more flexible than other people, having been able to do the splits with little effort. She is an excellent swimmer as shown when she was forced to swim all the way to shore holding up a disposable camera when her brothers unknowingly locked her out of a submarine. She also qualified to become a lifeguard which requires a considerable amount of skill. Contrary to her brother's prowess with building and constructing things, Candace has shown that she has the ability to disassemble things in a very short time frame. However, she has also been shown to possess some construction ability like her brothers, though to a lesser extent. She has been able to use this skill when given enough motivation. She appears to be particularly inclined towards building/carving sculptures, though this may not (any longer) include castles She has a learner's permit and is excellent at parallel parking. It is currently unknown how well she can drive, however, though her urge to bust her brothers has been shown to have a dramatic effect on her driving performance. http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Candace_Flynn Experiences So Far TBA Trivia * She is one of the charcacters from Phineas and Ferb to appear in IaLR. * Candace, in earlier appearances, rarely spoke because her roleplayer was hesitant, and couldn't quite get her personality. ** She might have a large speaking role in a future episode, for Jelo might end up knowing her personality. Character Trivia * Candace comes from a reconstituted family. * Candace, unlike the other Flynns of her household, has a light shade of red hair. * Candace addressed Linda as "Mom" the most times out of any other family member. The most times she said it was in "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" by a total of 56 times, counting the end credits. * Candace is 14 at the beginning of summer in "Rollercoaster" until her 15th birthday in "Candace Loses Her Head", in July. Ferb implies that Candace would be 88 1/2 when Kermillian's Comet returns and it returns every 73 1/2 years, putting her age at 15 at the time of "Comet Kermillian". * She is Ashley Tisdale's first voice-over. * Candace is allergic to dairy products. However, she can eat a grilled cheese sandwich and cereal in "Journey to the Center of Candace" and "Oh, There You Are, Perry", yet they are either consumed in quantities beneath the threshold of her allergy, or are non-dairy. * Candace is also severely allergic to "wild parsnips", which causes large skin rashes on her face and her voice to change to a deep baritone. Her 2nd dimension counterpart is also revealed to have this. * Candace can play the bass. * Candace has acrophobia. She may have developed this fear because she falls out of any tree that she climbs. * Candace is very strong, as she has been able to wrestle with and subdue an alligator in "Fireside Girl Jamboree". Furthermore, she has been able to carry her mom on a bicycle for prolonged periods of time and maintain a high speed while doing it. * Added to this, it was made known that she can potentially develop a degree of proficiency in martial arts as demonstrated by Candace-2. * Candace is apparently a very fast runner, as she kept up with her mother's car by sprinting in "Split Personality", got from her house to Jeremy's in a matter seconds in "Interview With a Platypus", and outran marathoners in "The Curse of Candace". * Her statement in "Flop Starz" reveals that she likes to sing, and also done so several times in the series. * She has a panic room where she keeps a stuffed bear named "Mr. Miggins". * She and Stacy have read the entire Sherlock Holmes collection in "Elementary My Dear Stacy", and within a very short time frame. * Candace's middle name is Gertrude. ** Candace might dislike her middle name. * Candace's driver's license status is unclear. * She's a dedicated fan of Ducky Momo. She also has other merchandise. * She's very good on building sand sculptures, though this may not (any longer) include castles. * Candace's height is 5 ft 8 in (172.72 cm). * From the dialogue of "Tip of the Day", Candace may be on a track team but this is not known for sure. * Candace likes video games but she is bad playing them. * Before she had a crush on Jeremy, she liked a boy named Billy Clark in third grade, for the attention of whom she competed with Stacy. * Candace seems to have bad Handwriting, although she was ill and rushed her message to Stacy, it was also mentioned by Phineas so maybe it's always like that. * Despite Candace's fear of number 7, the total of the letters in her name (C-A-N-D-A-C-E) is 7. * She has a teddybear named "Mr. Miggins". * She doesn't like reading that causes her eyes to get hurt and falls asleep. * Sometimes in the series, she's not a music lover. * She calls Perry names sometimes. * Several of her traits are shared with Dawn Buckets of Kirby Buckets. References Category:Teens Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Owned by JeloJellyJam